Orb of the Silver Dragon
This powerful artifact is a fragile, etched crystal globe that is approximately 10 inches in diameter when not in use; if the command words (see below) are spoken, the globe expands to 20 inches in diameter. Imprisoned within the Orb is a red dragon; this is the source of the Orb’s Power. This Orb, and two others with similar powers, were employed long before the Cataclysm for the purpose of destroying evil dragons-at least, this is the legend that has trickled down through the centuries. This is all the PCs know about the Dragon Orbs. They have no idea how the Orbs function. The Orbs’ actual primary function is to summon evil dragons. Powerful mages of old would summon serpents with the Orbs and then destroy them with other magic. Any character attempting to use the Orb must gaze into it and speak the command words (Argentum Commandares) inscribed on the Orb’s surface. This character must make a saving throw vs. magic or he will be charmed by the dragon within the Orb. You should secretly roll the saving throw for the character, not informing the players of what you’re doing. If the character saves against the charm, any evil dragons within 10-40 miles (roll a d4) hasten to the Orb. These dragons attack any non-evil creatures they find near the Orb. If the campaign situation does not specify the location of nearby dragons, there is a 33% (a 1 or 2 on a d6) chance that 1-3 dragons will show up. Each dragon arrives separately, 1-6 turns after the previous one. Randomly determine the ages, sizes, and colors of the summoned dragons unless campaign considerations dictate a certain result (white dragons while the party is on the glacier, for example). If the character fails the saving throw, no dragons are summoned, but the character is charmed by the evil dragon within the Orb. Inform the player (when you can speak to him alone without being obvious) that his character has been charmed and will act normally unless told otherwise. Although the dragon knows nothing about the current state of affairs in Krynn, it will steer the controlled character so as to aid the cause of evil. This is done subtly so that the other PCs suspect nothing, until a critical point is reached (for example, if the PCs are attacked by evil creatures who stand a good chance of killing or capturing the party). Then the charmed character(s) will turn against the party if it appears that doing so will swing the battle over to the evils The Orb has the secondary abilities of cure serious wounds three times per day, cast continual light at will, and detect magic at will. Whenever it is used for any of these functions, the character must save vs. charm, and a check is made to see if the Orb has attracted any evil dragons. Any character who gazes into the Orb and speaks the command words knows of the Orb’s secondary functions and will inform the party of these, even if the character is charmed. No one who activates the Orb knows of its primary function (summon dragons) or of the charm effect. Detect magic and detect evil spells show positive results if cast on the Orb or any charmed character. For purposes of dispelling, treat the charm effect as if the spell was cast by an 11th level magic-user. Category:Artifact